Now I'm Found
by Extra-Flamey
Summary: When Kate mysteriously disappears, the group begins to panic about what’s really on the island with them. SawyerKate, CharlieClaire. Spoilers for Whatever the Case May Be


Title: Now I'm Found

Author: Extra Flamey

Rating: PG-13, May go to R later.

Spoilers: Up to Whatever The Case May Be.

Summary: When Kate mysteriously disappears, the group begins to panic about what's really on the island with them. Sawyer/Kate, Charlie/Claire.

Sawyer stormed through the jungle, gripping a water bottle in one hand, practically crushing it with his grasp. Kate had gotten up early and snuck out of camp. Lately, he'd been making a habit of following her. He'd convinced himself it was something to make the hours tick by. She'd stated more than enough times she could take care of herself and he believed her. Yet he still followed her, keeping an eye out for any kidnapping Canadians or tropical polar bears.

He found her by the waterfall. _Their_ waterfall. She was perched on a rock a few feet from the waterfall staring at the water. He recognized the look she had in her eyes, she was in deep thought.

Sawyer hung back a moment, unsure if he should crash her one-person party or stay hidden. Finally he stepped out of the trees. He sauntered down towards the water.

"The Doc came for your case last night; did you two lovebirds put your heads together and get it open?"

"Yeah" she said dully. He waited for more, but she remained silent.

"And?" he prompted. "First, how in the hell did you get that thing open? Second, what was in it that was so secretive? Or were you just looking for excuses to tackle me all the time?" He'd rolled up his pants and waded out to the rock next to hers.

"We used the key. And it had some guns and ammo in it. Belonged to the marshall."

"Then why in the hell did you want it so badly?" Confusion played across his features.

"Guns are useful. You know, in case of the crazy polar bears or kidnappers or monsters."

Another man would have been satisfied with that answer, but Sawyer was suspicious.

"How'd you know there were guns in that briefcase?" He persisted.

"I, uh, saw him open it for security at the airport."

"Yeah, right. What's the real story, Freckles?"

"Look, that's the truth. I really don't care if you believe me or not." She shifted her gaze into the waters. "I'm going for a swim." She stripped off her pants and the hooded sweatshirt she had been wearing and tossed them onto shore along with her shoes.

"Think I will too." Sawyer waded back to the shore and stripped off his shirt. Turning back around, he found she had already slid under the water.

Kate swam to the bottom, searching for any more wreckage that could be useful and making sure to keep away from where they had found the bodies. She saw pieces of the plane scattered around, but no luggage or anything useful. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied a large brown Louis Vuitton suitcase. _Bingo_, she thought. She grasped its handle and dragged it upwards with her.

Surfacing, she swam towards the shore and yanked the large thing out the water. She saw Sawyer's head pop out of the water and turn towards her.

"Sawyer, I found a suitcase. Might be something useful in here." She wiped the mud off the zipper and started unzipping it.

"Hey, its got all those monograms on it, must be from someone with money. Maybe we'll find something of value." Sawyer joined her in unzipping the large suitcase.

Carefully flipping the top up, Kate discovered it to be a female's suitcase. She pawed through the clothes, tossing aside lacy skirts and frilly blouses.

Sawyer held up a deep red corset. "Well this had better go into the 'Useful' pile. Unless you want to sneak it away for yourself. Promise I won't tell, Freckles."

"Pervert" she snatched it from him and tossed it into the pile of other useless and frilly clothes she'd made. She picked up a small black case and peered inside.

"Why the hell do girls need so much makeup?" She grumbled and tossed it aside.

"Hey now, don't toss that out. Stick's finds this stuff plenty useful. Look, a cute little pink mirror. Betcha I get at least 500 bucks out of her for this." He flashed a cheeky grin at Kate as he checked his own reflection and pretended to primp his hair.

Kate couldn't help but smile. "Why do you charge people for stuff? Can't you just be nice and give it to them?"

"And the fun in that would be where?"

"Keep looking through this suitcase and see if you find anything useful. And don't pocket it if you do. I'm going to look for more."

He looked through the suitcase again. He found several watery copies of Cosmopolitan, a second makeup bag, 4 pairs of high heels, a load of lacy underwear and bras, a bottle of Tylenol (which he pocketed), $350 in cash (which he also pocketed), and a box filled with toiletries.

Underwater, Kate hadn't found any more suitcases. She started to swim towards the surface when she felt something wrap around her ankle and hold tight. Reacting, she jerked her foot, but the grip didn't budge. She felt a prick a few inches about the grip and struggled more. She looked down and was horrified to see one hand wrapped around her ankle and another withdrawing a syringe from her leg. She was suddenly aware of a strange heaviness in her limbs and she struggled to keep her eyes from sliding closed. She fumbled around at her ankle, attempting to pry the fingers off to no avail. Her attempts became weaker and weaker until her eyes slid closed and she slipped into darkness.


End file.
